1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chip card holders and, particularly, to a chip card holder used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. The portable electronic devices typically have a chip card (e.g., SIM card) for storing information. Chip card holders are used to hold/secure the chip card within portable electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical chip card holder often includes a body member and a cover member connected to the body member. The body member includes a base 32 and a locking part 34. The base 32 defines a receiving cavity 321 to receive the chip card therein. A bottom of the receiving chamber 321 defines a connecter 30. The locking part 34 is slidably assembled on the base 32 and adjacent to the receiving chamber 321. When the chip card is to be assembled, the locking part 34 is moved away from the receiving chamber 321. The chip card is positioned in the receiving chamber 321. The locking part 34 is then reversely moved to lock the chip card in the receiving chamber 321.
However, during installation and removal of the chip card, the locking part 34 must be moved twice and the portable electronic devices must be inverted to be detached from the chip card holder. Thus, installation and removal of the chip card are inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.